


The Grace of My Sister

by AmadeusRex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drama, Episode Luna, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Sad, Sibling drama, not even a happy ending, sibling angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: Years after their mother's death, Ravus and Lunafreya attempt to reconcile.Written for theFFXV Celebration Zine, organized byanewworldxtine!





	The Grace of My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally share this piece online! This was written for the [FFXV Celebration Zine](https://twitter.com/ffxvcelebration), organized by [Xtine](https://twitter.com/anewworldxtine)! I had so much fun writing this, and based it off of my predictions and wishes for Episode Luna before The Dawn of the Future was announced. Even so, this still turned out to be a missing scene! I hope you enjoy reading this, my love letter to FFXV :)

“You asked to see me?”

Lunafreya looked up from her notebook. Ravus stood in the doorway, looking as serious and severe as ever. He’d worn a frown since the day their mother died, and it didn’t suit him at all.

“Come in, Ravus. I’ve something to tell you.” She motioned for him to sit next to her on the sofa. When he did, she took a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m going to wake the Astrals.”

“ _What?_ ” Ravus shot up from his seat, eyes fixed on his sister’s. “Lunafreya, how could you—”

“When did you start calling me that?”

“When did I start calling you what?” Ravus asked. Lunafreya looked down with a sad stare.

“You used to call me Luna,” she sighed. She turned her head to look away. “I used to be your sister.”

“You are my sister. I don’t see what’s changed.” Ravus moved to put his hand on Lunafreya’s shoulder, but she twisted out of reach.

“That’s because you’re the one who’s changed. Ever since you entered the military, I’ve been ‘Lunafreya,’ the Oracle, and you’ve been High Commander Nox Fleuret.” She turned to face him again. “I hope you know that I am, before anything else, your sister, Ravus. I am Luna first and Oracle second.” She stood, looking up to fix her brother with the same determined glare she wore as a stubborn child, unwilling to concede even a crumb of her dessert to him. Ravus wished her concerns could be as trivial now as they were then.

“Luna….”

“Don’t call me that, now that you know I want you to. I wish you’d have realized on your own.”

“How was I to know?”

“Perhaps if you’d cared to acknowledge what was going on around you, rather than just in front of you, you would have noticed the state of our home. Of _us_. I know Mother died for you, but do you think this is what she would have wanted? For you to have used her death to justify your anger?” Lunafreya sat back down. “It’s truly strange how you claim to hate the empire, but fight for it all the same.”

Ravus knelt down and put his hands on his sister’s.

“You know I do it to protect you. Everything I do, everything I’ve ever done, I’ve done for you.”

“You could have protected me by staying with me. But you went off into service as soon as you were of age. Why? Did you feel you had something to prove?” Lunafreya’s gaze bore into Ravus, as though she were seeing through to his very soul. “You’ve nothing to prove, Ravus. The gods smiled upon you when you were born a son of House Fleuret. You were born with the freedom of choice. From the moment Mother and Father knew I was a girl, my destiny has been set in stone. I was always going to become Oracle. You know that.” She took a moment to wipe at the corners of her eyes. Ravus took the opportunity to sit beside her again.

“You weren’t to become Oracle so young, though, sister,” he said, holding her hand.

“But I was always to be Oracle, one day or another. You could have been anything you wanted, but you chose to become a dog of the military, a pawn of Niflheim. No matter how high your rank, you’ll always be following imperial orders, and you know that.” Lunafreya squeezed Ravus’ hand tight, her knuckles turning bone-white, before suddenly relaxing. She drew her hands away and began to wring them.

“My allegiance lies not with the empire. It lies with you.” Ravus turned to face his sister head-on.

“Is that so? Because it certainly doesn’t feel like it.”  
  
Her words cut right to Ravus’ heart.

“What could I have done differently? Who else has stood by you all these years? Has anyone supported you more than I? Who else has been there for you? Tell me, why don’t you trust me? Luna, _what did I do wrong?_ ” It was Ravus’ turn to cry now. Luna embraced him. “Is it Noctis? What has that brat of a prince done for you that I have not?”

She drew away to look at Ravus’ face. This close, she saw his age. Skin wrinkled with stress, eyes dulled by trauma. She wondered where the boy who used to tease her and chase her round the manor had gone.

“Truthfully, Ravus, Noctis has been my friend. You have been my protector, but you’ve always kept me at arm’s length. Noctis may not be with me in body, but I feel his spirit every time I open our notebook.” She placed her hand over Ravus’ heart. “You’ve locked yourself away, trapped your soul deep inside your body. You may have been close by me, but you have not been close _to_ me.”

Ravus finally looked Luna in the eye. She was smiling. Despite everything he’s done, despite all her grievances with him, she was _smiling_. Truly, the grace of the Oracle knew no bounds.

No, _his sister’s_ grace knew no bounds.

He straightened up and wiped his face with his sleeve. Luna withdrew her arms from around him. As soon as his breath was even again, Ravus spoke.

“When I brought you here from the ruins of Insomnia, I swore to myself that I would keep you safe. For you to wake the gods...for you to throw your life away like that, I cannot accept.” He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. “Who gave you the idea to rouse those fiends? Was it Gentiana?”

“No, it wasn’t.” Luna’s look hardened. “I have chosen to do so myself. Those ‘fiends’ are our gods, Ravus. I know how you feel about them, but it is my duty as Oracle to commune with them. It is also my destiny to support the Chosen King. You may not believe in Noctis, but I do, so I will speak with the gods so that they may bless him and grant him the power he needs to cleanse our star of its scourge.” She stood up and walked over to the window, watching the sunset. “Each day the light fades more and more. I feel it, Ravus. I feel the darkness overtaking our world.” Luna turned to face her brother once more. “Unless Noctis forges a covenant with each of the Six, all will be lost.”

Ravus couldn’t speak. He saw Luna’s expression, serious, so mature for a young woman of only twenty-four. She hasn’t even been Oracle ten years, and yet she carries all the burdens and baggage of the position with such strength and resilience. She’s still too good for Noctis in Ravus’ eyes, too good for this world, but he relents. He accepts his sister’s choice. He stands.

“I know I cannot stop you. I wish you would stay here, but I know the inaction would hurt you more than the gods ever could.” He walks away, about to leave, but pauses with the door half open. He takes a half-glance over his shoulder back at his sister, silhouetted in beautiful golden sunlight. “Go in the grace of the gods, Luna. I shall be thinking of you always.”

* * *

Ravus is not a praying man. He abhors the gods, thinks they betrayed him, betrayed the world.

But for his sister, he’d do anything.


End file.
